Au Bout
by LaPatate
Summary: Ma vie, c'est une ligne longue et bien droite. Lui, il la suit avec précaution pour mieux la fouler du pied, la briser. Il ne se doute pas que le bout est de plus en plus proche. Quand il l'aura atteint, il tombera, et moi avec lui. OS  O


Au Bout

Petit OS, Pour ma bêta d'amour 3

_ Va te faire foutre enculé!

Naruto laissa tomber la caisse qu'il était en train de déplacer. Des bruits de verres s'entrechoquant se firent entendre, et il se jura que si une seule des bouteilles était cassée, il obligerait ce connard à les payer avec son salaire. C'était entièrement sa faute après tout. Ça l'avait toujours été. Toujours. Car il ne voulait pas voir les vagues qu'il provoquait et qui faisaient tanguer sa vie. Il ne connaissait rien, ni la culpabilité ni la rage, et il le laissait subir ses humeurs changeantes. Et lui ne voulait plus.

Claquant la porte de l'arrière boutique en hurlant un « Je prends ma pause » à l'attention du patron, brisant le temps qui semblait ralentir à cette heure-là de la journée, le blond s'engagea dans une ruelle proche d'un pas énergique, rythmé, et tapa du pied dans un cailloux qui cogna contre un mur gris et fade avant de rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Il sentait qu'il allait craquer, se briser, et ne jamais réussir à se reconstituer. Il supportait tout ça depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, et il aurait dû envoyer chier cet abruti depuis un moment déjà. Il savait qu'il aurait dû le faire, et il s'insulta mentalement pour n'avoir jamais réussi à s'y résoudre.

Sans réfléchir, dans un pur réflexe provoqué par la colère bouillante qui le possédait, il donna un coup de poing sur le mur le plus proche en poussant un cri rageur, ignorant la douleur, essayant simplement de se calmer un peu. Peine perdue. Le mur n'eut même pas mal, le fourbe, et sa main, elle, un peu quand même.

Glissant ses doigts dans une des poches de son jean clair, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ses phalanges rougies et écorchées où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang, il farfouilla un instant avant d'y repêcher quelques pièces de monnaie. Il les introduisit dans le distributeur devant lequel il s'était arrêté et attendit le « clang » sourd de la canette pour se pencher et la récupérer. Il posa le métal frais contre son front et soupira de soulagement.

L'été était caniculaire.

La ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait était déserte, et le bourdonnement de centaines de conversations en provenance de la grande rue située non loin venait chatouiller ses oreilles. Il se demandait comment les gens pouvaient avoir réellement envie de sortir par cette chaleur torride. Lui ne quittait son appartement chaque matin que parce qu'il devait travailler. Sans ça, il serait resté barricadé, les volets fermés et un ventilateur soufflant paisiblement son air frais juste à côté de lui, tournant dans un sens puis dans l'autre sans jamais s'ennuyer. L'après-midi commençait à peine et le soleil, haut, très haut dans le ciel, semblait vouloir faire fondre les immeubles et le goudron couvrant les routes et inondait tout de sa lumière trop chaude.

Avalant son jus de fruit d'un trait, profitant à peine de la fraicheur de la boisson, Naruto s'adossa à un mur et leva la tête pour regarder le ciel et les quelques nuages blancs qui y paraissaient. Même eux devaient avoir trop chaud pour bouger.

Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il supportait tout ça, et il commençait à être à bout de force. Il se sentait de plus en plus lassé, fatigué par ça. Et si l'autre bâtard ne se décidait pas à remettre en cause son attitude et ses actions, il finirait par le laisser seul. Seul avec lui-même, comme ils l'étaient tous deux avant de se trouver. Il en souffrirait peut-être, mais il aurait enfin droit à un repos bien mérité. Tout cela était malsain, étrange et inconvenant, et il fallait que ça s'arrange, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Écrasant la canette, écoutant le métal se compresser sous ses doigts et se ratatiner, il la jeta d'un geste sec dans une poubelle proche et repartit vers le magasin. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, mais il était sûr qu'il avait dépassé les dix minutes de pause autorisées. Il accéléra le pas, tendant une oreille distraite pour saisir un peu du brouhaha des passants, et se dit qu'au moins l'autre n'avait pas eu l'idée de le suivre pour continuer à lui rabâcher ses conneries habituelles. Il les connaissait par cœur, toujours les même, plus ou moins. Il aurait pu les lui réciter entièrement. Il l'avait déjà fait. L'autre l'avait ignoré.

Il avait espéré avoir un peu plus de répit, mais il le trouva dans la cours arrière du magasin, assis sur une caisse retournée, l'air de rien. Il était en train de fumer sa cigarette, la portant à sa bouche avec des gestes nerveux. Il était toujours énervé et tendu. Toujours.

_« En cet instant, il me sembla qu'il pourrait me tuer plus vite que la chaleur ne le ferait jamais. Me faire fondre comme le soleil essaie de le faire avec le monde, et me laisser là, petite flaque d'humain. Oui, il pourrait le faire bien plus vite que la canicule de cet été. Et pourtant, dieu qu'il faisait chaud. »_

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention de l'ignorer et de ne pas lui accorder le moindre regard, mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il lui saisit le poignet quand le blond passa devant lui. Faisant tourner sa main de force tandis que Naruto essayait de se dégager, il fronça les sourcils en voyant les phalanges blessées et abimées. Soufflant un peu de fumée, il jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa du talon de sa chaussure après s'être relevé sans plus se préoccuper d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, abruti?

_ L'abruti il t'emmerde, et il commence à en avoir ras le cul de tes humeurs et de t...

_ Répond-moi.

_ Merde Sasuke! Tu m'énerves.

_ Viens.

Le brun le tira par le bras à l'intérieur et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise branlante, appuyant avec force sur les épaules du garçon pour qu'il daigne faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Naruto l'entendit monter quelques marches et s'excuser auprès du patron, lui assurant qu'ils arrivaient tout de suite puis il redescendit et farfouilla dans un placard pour en sortir une trousse à pharmacie. Remontant ses longues mèches brunes à l'aide du bandeau de tissus blanc qu'il portait noué autour du front durant les heures de travail, il se lava les mains et se munit de désinfectant et d'un bandage.

Avec douceur, il désinfecta les plaies et entoura la main plusieurs fois avec la bande avant de la fixer avec un bout de sparadrap. Puis il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux du blond. Et Naruto se sentit sombrer un peu plus dans sa mauvaise humeur. Il connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait rendu heureux au début. Et maintenant, il ne savait même plus s'il aimait le voir ou s'il ne le supportait plus.

Sasuke le fixait avec intensité. Soulevant doucement la main blessée jusqu'à sa bouche, il y déposa un baiser, puis la relâcha et se releva, rangeant la trousse de secours et enfilant son tablier blanc pour retourner au travail, cela sans plus faire attention le moins du monde au blond qui fulminait à ses côtés.

_ Tu vois Sas'ke, c'est exactement pour ça que je n'en peux plus.

_ Hn?

_ T'es vraiment un gros con qui ne sait jamais ce qu'il veut.

_ Va te faire.

_ Mais toi aussi va te faire. Et sonne-moi quand t'auras compris ce que tu te refuses à voir.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Le regard de Sasuke s'était assombrit, et il quitta la pièce sans un mot, retournant sûrement derrière le comptoir de la petite épicerie où ils avaient trouvé un baito pour la durée de l'été. Il le rejoignit rapidement avec la caisse qu'il avait laissé s'échouer sur le sol avant de partir en criant, parcourant les rayons rafraichis par un ventilateur fixé au plafond pour y ranger les articles qui y avaient leur place. Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de la journée.

L'été était chaud, et c'était le début des vacances où allait éclater leur orage.

« _Ma vie et mes sentiments... Tout ça, c'est une ligne. Une ligne longue et bien droite, que moi seul peut troubler, et allant loin, très loin par delà l'horizon. Et lui,__ il marche sur cette ligne. Parfois, il fait bien attention à poser un pied après l'autre pour ne pas perturber l'équilibre paisible de ce trait bien droit, s'appliquant pour la suivre et se plier à elle. Puis, d'un seul coup, il la foule du pied, et se me__t à courir, vite, trop vite, et il menace de la briser, de casser sa droiture, il fait des écarts brusques puis retourne vers elle pour s'en éloigner encore. Et quand il en a assez de l'abîmer, il recommence à marcher bien droit, lentement, faisant attenti__on à elle. Il marche dessus sans regarder devant lui, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il piétine, car il s'imagine qu'elle continue jusqu'à l'infini et que jamais elle ne s'arrête. Seulement, il ne se doute pas que la fin n'est plus très loin. Que se passera-t__-il quand il aura atteint le bout? Il tombera. Et moi avec lui. Et peut-être qu'on ne s'en relèvera pas._»

Le dos et les cheveux trempés de sueur, il ferma la porte de l'appartement. Pas à clé. Il allait arriver bientôt et l'emmerderait s'il trouvait le verrou fermé. Il marchait toujours plus lentement que lui quand ils rentraient. Il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter la chaleur, et il en souffrait chaque été. Parfois, quand l'autre n'avait pu altérer sa bonne humeur, il ralentissait le pas pour s'adapter à son rythme et le suivre sur le chemin mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas eu l'envie, pas eu la force, et se découvrait de moins en moins de courage pour faire face aux assauts répétitifs de son bourreau.

Voilà trois ans qu'ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble. Trois ans qu'il évoluait dans l'Enfer.

Un cocon chaud et tendre au commencement, à la genèse de leur « à deux », là où ils avaient choisi de vivre ensemble, s'y lovant comme deux gros chats paresseux.

Elle était belle, leur vie à deux. Attention, une vie à deux d'amis pour être seul à deux. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps et fréquentaient la même université depuis la rentrée, alors ça leur avait parut être beaucoup mieux. Ainsi leur cohabitation avait commencée. Et elle s'était plutôt bien déroulée, réglée comme du papier à musique, et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Sasuke se levait tôt, et avait le temps d'engloutir son café noir. Juste assez de temps pour sortir de sa torpeur de dormeur mal réveillé avant que Naruto n'entre dans la cuisine inondée par la lumière du soleil d'un pas lent, pesant, comme si le sommeil était un poids accroché à son dos et dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser. Naruto se préparait à dévorer son petit déjeuner, et Sasuke pouvait partir dans la salle de bain sans avoir à parler. Il n'aimait pas parler le matin, alors comme ça, c'était très bien.

Tout se passait bien.

Et puis il avait commencé.

Commencé à s'écarter de la ligne.

Naruto n'avait rien vu venir, rien pressenti quand le premier baiser fut déposé sur son front, innocent, l'air de dire « j'ai rien fait, tu as sûrement rêvé ». Léger et fourbe, presque invisible, si discret qu'il ne savait même plus s'il était vraiment là, imprimé sur la peau de son front. Il ne l'avait pas compris, pas vu, et à peine senti, fragile et invisible.

Il s'était tut. Pourquoi parler? De toute façon, ça n'arriverait plus, ce n'était pas le genre de Sasuke.

Mais Sasuke avait décidé que finalement si, c'était quand même un peu son genre. La première fois avait été une envie, pressante et oppressante, une qui ne se contrôle pas. Lui aussi avait cru que l'oublier serait aisé, après tout, il est facile de se dire « ça n'a jamais existé » pour une chose aussi furtive qu'un baiser.

La deuxième fois avait été plus présente. En quelque sorte plus consciente. Mais il l'avait effacée aussi, il n'en voulait pas. Pas plus que de la première.

Et peu à peu ces instants dont il ne voulait rien voir et rien savoir étaient devenus la ritournelle de leurs jours à deux. Quand ils étaient enfermés dans l'intimité de leur chez eux, une main glissait souvent le long de son bras, provocatrice et donneuse-de-chair-de-poule, et des lèvres se déposaient sur sa nuque.

« _Sasuke ne sait pas donner de tendresse. Il n'est peut-être __même pas conscient qu'il est capable d'en ressentir. Il l'ignore de la même façon qu'il semble oublier ces baisers et ces étreintes dès l'instant où elles se terminent. Et quand il a fini d'oublier, alors il peut laisser libre court à tout le reste, à ce q__u'il accepte et n'occulte pas. Les piques moqueuses, les critiques, les « ramasse tes fringues sales » et « arrête d'acheter des ramens ». Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il fait. Je voudrais qu'il m'explique, mais comment le faire parler de cette vol__onté d'oubli qui montre son nez à chaque geste tendre? »_

Des gestes tendres, Sasuke en avait beaucoup. Et il les effaçait beaucoup aussi. Ou en tout cas faisait très bien semblant. Et pour une fois, Naruto ne le comprenait pas. Il y avait eu un premier baiser, doucement, sur son front. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas. Et il n'avait pas su non plus pour le deuxième. Ni pour les doigts frôlant sa peau à tout moment. Ni pour tout le reste au fil du temps. Au début il avait accepté. Pourquoi pas après tout? C'était agréable, et ça faisait fourmiller son ventre et son cœur comme si ceux-ci se mettaient à chanter silencieusement pour le brun. Il les aimait bien ces baisers d'amis, ou d'un peu plus, qui, d'abord partis d'une légère pression, se gravaient maintenant au fer rouge dans sa peau, la recouvrant des rougeurs du plaisir.

Tout continuait, se déroulait, comme le même instant sans cesse rembobiné. Il embrassait, caressait, puis enclenchait la marche arrière et tout ça n'existait plus jusqu'au moment de recommencer, comme une perpétuelle première fois qui se déroule puis se perd dans l'oubli avant de relancer sa rengaine.

Un jour, il avait voulu savoir.

« Pourquoi? », une question bien simple qui avait entrainé tout un tas d'autres choses compliquées, embêtantes, des rougeurs et des va te faire, des cris et des mots qui tranchent et coupent. Et un autre baiser à nouveau rembobiné dans son cerveau magnétoscope. Sasuke était très énervé et ses joues très rouges, comme pour trahir ce qu'il voulait taire. Il avait agrippé le blond aux poignets et avait noyé les yeux bleus dans les siens, engloutissant la mer elle-même, emportant tout, ravageant et détruisant la colère et l'énervement. Et la grande vague était arrivée. Un baiser plus étouffant que les autres, plus fort, bien plus fort, et qui faisait battre le tambour de leurs cœurs déchainés. Des souffles coupés, et des respirations qui l'étaient tout autant, chacun avalant le souffle de l'autre et s'en repaissant, s'en délectant comme un animal sauvage dévorerait la chair de sa proie abattue. Naruto était la proie qu'on dévore, et Sasuke s'employait au mieux à être un chasseur respectable.

La partie de chasse les avait laissés harassés. Mais déjà le chasseur victorieux relâchait la proie qui, folle qu'elle était, ne pensait qu'à rester enfermée dans le piège.

Encore un coup du magnétoscope.

La porte claqua et déchira le silence, qui se recomposa instantanément. Il était rentré, et Naruto, fatigué de sa journée, s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé du salon, loque animée de vie et recouverte de sueur. La douche attendrait. De toute façon, Sasuke prenait toujours sa douche le premier quand ils rentraient, ne supportant pas de sentir sa peau humide coller à ses vêtements. Naruto entendit le brun retirer ses chaussures dans l'entrée et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et se referma quelques instants plus tard. Naruto ne se détendit que quand l'eau se mit à couler. Le calme avant la tempête. L'étrange conscience de ce qui allait arriver.

Et ça arriva.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, grinçant doucement. Des pas légers et presque silencieux sur la moquette douce. Et un poids à ses côtés. La tête de l'autre vint se poser sur les cuisses du blond tandis qu'une serviette lui atterrissait dans les mains. Une requête silencieuse s'insérant dans la ritournelle. La même, jours après jours. Moment partagé d'un accord pas vraiment commun, mais un accord quand même, tacite et informulé.

La chevelure brune encore gorgée d'eau s'étalait sur lui, mouillant le tissus de son jean. Le blond regarda le brun, et le brun regarda le plafond. Fourbe fuite devant l'azur. La serviette éponge se posa avec douceur sur les mèches éparses et entama leur séchage méticuleux. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux. Il aimait ce moment, et sa respiration se faisait plus calme à mesure que son ami accomplissait sa besogne. « Bientôt » se dit-il. Ça n'allait plus tarder. L'apogée de leur instant de calme, le triomphe avant la chute de leur œil du cyclone. Encore un peu. Les derniers passages sur les mèches à présent sèches, et enfin, le commencement.

Le bout d'éponge humide rejoignit le sol mou et doux. La chevelure s'étala et les doigts s'entremêlèrent.

Entortillement capillaire sur doigts bronzés. Caresse tendre qui apaise les âmes.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, les mèches noires, maintenant parfaitement sèches, furent les victimes des mains vengeresses du blond. Naruto laissa ses yeux se perdre dans l'ébène, n'écoutant que sa propre respiration et celle de son ami, résonnant presque à l'unisson. Les cheveux de Sasuke étaient doux au toucher, et il avait toujours trouvé très agréable de laisser ses doigts s'y perdre.

Sasuke soupira d'aise. Les yeux toujours fermés, il souleva un de ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et vînt caresser du bout des doigts la main du blond qui s'activait toujours sur sa tête. Naruto se tendit. La paix allait prendre fin, se briser, et tout allait se rembobiner. Comme il s'y attendait, Sasuke dévia de la ligne.

Pivotant sur le côté, il enfouit son visage dans le t-shirt de Naruto, tout contre son ventre, tandis qu'une de ses mains passait derrière le dos du blond.

Naruto ne broncha pas. Ça ne servirait de toute façon qu'à briser cet instant, et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Pourtant, la colère montait en lui, car il savait ce qui allait suivre.

_« Ces instants, même si Sasuke refuse de simplement avouer leur existence, je les apprécie. C'est lui qui a eu le premier de ces gestes envers moi, mais c'est moi qui ai accepté le premier et qui ai attendu les suivants avec curiosité, puis avec impatience. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi je recherchais tant le contact de mon meilleur ami, mais y réfléchir m'a toujours paru inutile. J'attends plus que tout le moment où ses lèvres frôleront ma peau, et mon estomac se retourne joyeusement quand je me laisse aller à tout cela. Je voudrais avancer le long de ma ligne avec lui. Mais au lieu de ça, il me pousse et m'écarte du chemin en brisant chaque nouvelle avancée et sans se douter que le bout de la route approche et le bord de la falaise avec lui. »_

Un frisson qui remonte le long de l'échine, provoqué par les doigts aventuriers. Sasuke, de sa main nichée entre le dos du blond et le dossier du canapé, avait soulevé le t-shirt et promenait doucement son index et son majeur sur la peau brûlante, et un peu collante il fallait l'avouer. La main de Naruto plongea plus profondément dans la chevelure corbeau et Sasuke resserra son étreinte.

Un moment décidément bien agréable, et des choses bizarres qui font se tordre l'estomac dans tout plein d'endroits.

Sasuke remua la tête, s'installant plus confortablement, et son nez se frotta contre le nombril de Naruto qui rit silencieusement. Un rire nerveux pour contenir la colère face à la certitude que ça ne durerait pas. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ces gestes, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre seul, car il avait l'intime conviction que c'était une chose qu'ils devaient découvrir à deux.

Sasuke resta là un long moment, un très long, bien plus que d'habitude. Et, finalement, il donna le signal. Celui qui mettait fin à cet instant, annonçant sa non existence et mettant en marche le rembobinage, comme si jamais il n'avait bafoué la ligne.

_ Naruto ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu pues.

_ Et toi t'es con.

_ Tu me le dis souvent.

_ C'est parce que tu fais preuve d'une débilité profonde et que tu es complètement bouché.

_ Dis celui qui a en permanence l'air d'un demeuré.

_ Et bien le demeuré va se laver, puisqu'il pue et que son ami le bâtard persiste à fermer les yeux.

_ Ne recommence pas.

_ Je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

_ T'es chiant.

_ Toi aussi Sasuke. Merde à la fin, regarde dans quelle position on est, tu crois que c'est normal entre deux amis ?

Sasuke se leva d'un bond, un air mauvais sur le visage et offrit à l'autre garçon un regard encore plus sombre et profond que d'habitude, un regard perdu aussi, et plein de souffrance et de douleur. Un regard qui fait mal et retourne le cœur.

Naruto, passablement irrité, se leva pour lui faire face et, plus que lassé par ce comportement insupportable, posa ses mains sur la poitrine du brun pour le repousser, prêt à lui lâcher une volée de jurons. Seulement Sasuke ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Saisissant les poignets du blond avec force, il les souleva bien au-dessus de sa tête et se pencha, plantant un féroce baiser sur les lèvres tentatrices du garçon frissonnant de rage. Et Naruto se laissa dévorer, victime consentante du chasseur affamé. Les langues s'emmêlèrent. Naruto se maudit lorsqu'un faible gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il voulait se débattre, frapper Sasuke, lui hurler dessus, n'importe quoi, mais ça voulait dire stopper ce baiser, et s'il était conscient d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, pas la force, et pas le courage.

Ce fut Sasuke qui stoppa l'échange, laissant le blond perdu debout et seul, entreprenant son processus personnel d'auto persuasion à base de « Il ne se passe rien » et autres « Je dois arrêter d'y penser ». Fourbe fuite devant l'inévitable.

Naruto laissé seul dans la tempête, décidant que pour l'instant, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Il souleva les bras pour s'étirer, renifla au passage ses aisselles et fit la grimace. C'est vrai qu'il puait. L'été était vraiment atrocement chaud. Peut-être que leur patron leur accorderait un jour de repos pour qu'ils puissent partir à la mer et oublier un peu la chaleur étouffante.

Le blond laissa sa grimace de « je sens mauvais » s'effacer et faire place à un sourire un peu amer. Sasuke l'ignorait maintenant totalement, comme toujours après leurs moments tendres d'aveugle sentimental, et enfilait un tablier avec l'air de celui qui est plongé dans ses réflexions. Quand le blond sortirait de la douche, un bon repas serait en train de mijoter. Sasuke était bon cuisinier. Bien plus que lui-même. Sasuke était doué en tout de toute façon, et lui, il essayait de le suivre, de le rattraper. Il n'y arrivait pas, certes, mais il continuait quand même ses tentatives vaines. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais laissé en arrière, rechignant parfois pour la forme à l'aider, faisant ainsi honneur à l'éternel râleur qu'il était, mais il ne l'avait pas abandonné une seule fois, passant plus d'une fois des nuits blanches pour aider Naruto à réviser ou à finir un devoir.

Quand Naruto ferma la porte de la salle de bain, des bruits de casseroles se firent entendre, et il en déduit que Sasuke avait fait son choix quant au contenu de leur repas du soir. Retirant rapidement ses vêtements sales, il les fourra dans le panier à linge et pénétra dans la douche. Il accueillit avec bonheur le jet d'eau froide qui se déversa sur lui, lavant la crasse et noyant la sueur. L'odeur du gel douche de Sasuke lui chatouillait les narines quand il l'ouvrit pour s'en asperger généreusement. Sasuke allait sûrement faire la gueule, mais est-ce que c'était sa faute s'il oubliait de se racheter du gel douche depuis maintenant presque deux semaines ? Peut-être en effet, mais la mauvaise foi n'avais jamais tué personne.

ooooooooooooo

Il fait noir et chaud, très chaud, et le ventilateur a beau tourner à vive allure, comme s'il était une roue à hamster entrainée par une centaine de ces bestioles, il ne parvient qu'à peine à rafraichir la pièce. Les fenêtres sont ouvertes, invitations pour la brise légère qui passerait par là, mais point de courant d'air dans la fournaise à coucher. La lumière d'un réverbère éclaire légèrement la pièce et fait passer le voile de la moustiquaire pour un fantôme immense venu recouvrir le lit tout entier.

La porte ne fit presque pas de bruit lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et le plancher grinça à peine sous les pas légers du cambrioleur romantique, voleur de corps et de cœur. Il se glisse doucement jusqu'au fantôme à moustiques et le soulève et s'il semble hésitant, c'est simplement parce que jamais encore cela ne l'avait poussé à ce point. Jamais encore ce désir impérieux ne l'avait amené à rejoindre le blond dans la nuit. Il sait qu'il ne dort pas, et il le sent là, tendu et immobile, chasseur à présent nocturne flairant le corps qu'il voudrait dévorer. Il glisse et rampe tandis que sous son poids le matelas ploie et se courbe, alertant la proie qui ne s'enfuira pas.

Le blond resta interdit. Avant d'agir, il voulait commencer par voir si pour une fois son crétin allait enfin arrêter de rembobiner la machine. Peine perdu semblait-il.

Une main pâle s'égara sur le torse bronzé et les muscles de Naruto se tendirent sous cette caresse. Sa propre main se posa, légère, sur celle de son compagnon pour lui signifier qu'il lui serait gré de continuer encore un peu. Les doigts continuèrent leur exploration, ignorant la sueur qui perlait sur la peau, et malgré la chaleur des frissons parcourraient le blond. C'était bon, ça l'était toujours quand Sasuke faisait ça et il aimait plus qu'il ne le devrait mais il ne se formalisait plus de ces interrogations. C'était son ami qui le touchait, il aimait ça, il en voulait encore et voilà tout, pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Ça aurait été si simple si Sasuke n'était pas un connard fini qui refusait l'évidence...

Naruto n'avait jamais vu le brun dans un tel état. Il devinait ses joues rougies et sentait son souffle rapide sur sa peau offerte. Jamais il ne croisa son regard et il gardait la tête obstinément baissée, caché dans ses mèches, son visage perdu dans la pénombre. Il ne parlait pas plus qu'il ne regardait, il touchait juste comme il le faisait toujours, il soufflait, haletait, inspirait et avalait sa salive plus souvent que nécessaire. Symphonie d'un corps habité par l'envie se mêlant au chant exaspéré du garçon lassé. Lassé par ce manège qui tourne et tourne de la même façon. Ce soir, caché dans la nuit, le bord de la falaise s'approche et le vide devient vertigineux.

Car il en a marre, le blond fatigué par les jeux de son ami. Car ce n'est qu'un jeu, Naruto le sait bien. Si c'était autre chose, Sasuke ne se comporterait pas comme il le fait, il ne le laisserait pas, ne nierait pas ces instants.

Sans crier gare, cette nuit devînt pour Naruto la nuit de trop.

_ Sasuke ?

_ ...

_ Si je te laisse continuer, tu seras encore là demain matin ?

_ Bien sûr que non.

Mauvaise réponse.

Un coup qui part. Pas un coup de poudre et de feu mais de peau et de poing. Un coup de ras le bol venu du bout de la ligne et qui veut tout dire. Il crie, il hurle des « Je n'en peux plus » et il crache des « Va te faire foutre ». Sa bouche lâche les mêmes mots que son poing, car c'en est trop et pas assez, c'est ici et maintenant, le bout de la ligne et on est arrivé au pied de la falaise. Plus possible de s'écarter ou de reculer, seul reste le moment de tomber et de s'écraser au sol et de peut-être ramasser les débris. Sasuke reste interdit, assis à l'extrême bout du lit, le dos de sa main pressé sur une lèvre déchirée déversant des gouttes de sang. Fixant Naruto, il n'ose plus bouger et encore moins respirer. Il attend, interdit, que tombe la sentence, qu'elle s'abatte et l'écrase. Elle s'écrase en effet puisqu'un autre coup vient souligner que cette fois était la dernière. Le blond hurle et crie, déverse des torrents impétueux sur le brun acculé.

Des noms d'oiseaux lancés par milliers, gigantesque volière nichant dans son cerveau volent et frappent de leurs ailes tranchantes le cœur et le corps du brun. Mais il reste et affronte l'assaut en soldat courageux.

ooooooooooooo

Quand la porte de l'appartement avait claqué, Naruto s'était senti soulagé d'un poids énorme. Il fuyait la lutte, il le savait. Il aurait dû crier encore sur Sasuke et lui faire admettre une bonne fois pour toute que tout cela existait et qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire disparaître comme il en avait envie. Seulement personne ne savait jusqu'où pouvait aller l'entêtement d'un Uchiha. Le blond en avait une vague idée, et c'était déjà suffisant pour le décourager d'essayer.

De toute façon, il était trop tard pour réfléchir à tout ça. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et il devait trouver où il allait la terminer. C'est avec détermination qu'il attrapa son sac à dos et sorti de l'immeuble.

L'immeuble. Un bien grand mot pour un bâtiment si modeste. Quelques étages, quelques appartements, et quelques habitants. Il leur avait suffit pourtant. Un nid pour deux qui les accueillait chaque jour et qui écoutait la complainte de leurs moments partagés. Mais le nid était à présent vide et déserté, et la nuit noire l'engloutissait tandis qu'il était là, seul, toujours pétrifié de stupeur, assis sur ce lit qui n'était pas à lui. Il était resté impassible pendant que Naruto remplissait un sac à dos avec quelques affaires de rechange, et même quand la porte d'entrée avait claqué, couvrant les dernières insultes qu'il lui lançait. Ainsi avait-il donc passé cette nuit de solitude, seul, assis là, attendant une chose alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne viendrait pas. L'ouverture de cette porte claquée et le retour du blond survolté.

Et l'immeuble lui semblait maintenant bien vide alors qu'un seul occupant l'avait déserté. Terreur et solitude dans leur nid brisé.

Une sonnerie, lourde et insistante, qui résonne, résonne, et ne s'arrête que pour mieux recommencer et qui exaspère Naruto plus que de raison.

Le premier appel s'était fait entendre plusieurs heures après son départ alors qu'il somnolait tranquillement dans un autobus qui roulait à une allure modérée sur une route nationale qui le conduisait lentement mais sûrement vers la destination qu'il avait choisie. Il n'avait pas hésité bien longtemps. Après tout, « elle » le lui avait toujours dit, « en cas de problème, rapplique chez moi sale gamin ». Et bien voilà, il rappliquait. « Elle » en avait été très heureuse quand il lui avait téléphoné pour lui annoncer son arrivée après avoir demandé un congé à son patron.

Il était donc bien installé, son sac posé à ses pieds, et il regardait la route défiler d'un œil morne quand son portable s'était mit à sonner. Il s'était attendu à voir s'écouler plusieurs jours avant que Sasuke ne tente de le contacter, mais il fallait croire que la fierté de l'Uchiha en avait pris un coup si puissant qu'elle en avait été ébranlée jusque dans ses fondations. Naruto avait bien évidemment ignoré l'appel et avait mis son téléphone en mode silencieux avant de le plonger au fond de son sac. Et le verdict était tombé. Dix-huit appels en absence, rien que ça.

Triste insistance arrivée bien après la bataille.

Il allait l'ignorer encore un peu, quelques jours peut-être. Il en avait besoin. Il devait respirer là où personne ne piétinerait sa ligne. Sasuke avait chuté au bout de la falaise, et bien qu'il trouve donc un moyen de l'escalader à main nue. Coupant son téléphone alors que le dix-neuvième appel en absence s'affichait sur l'écran, il laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et offrit un sourire rayonnant à celle qui était venu le chercher à l'arrêt de bus. Il se sentait plus léger. Après tout, il était presque à la maison.

Sasuke, lui, tournait en rond comme un lion en cage qui serait enfermé depuis trois jours sans nourriture. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, et aller travailler ne suffisait pas à l'absorber assez pour arrêter de penser. Sa tête était remplie de tant de choses que faire le tri était fortement compliqué, et pour lui, penser à certaines choses était aussi dangereux que d'entrer dans sa cage au lion. Seulement, même s'il n'appréciait gère cela, il n'avait pas le choix, plus maintenant. Ainsi, les trois petits mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête, bien qu'ils fussent moins terribles que trois autres qu'il craignait plus que tout, le mettaient-ils en rogne.

« Je le veux ... », « Je le veux... »

De petits mots bien inoffensifs qui hantaient son cerveau délabré. Ce n'était pour lui que folie pure et profonde, un égarement affolant ses sens, des désirs, des pulsions et des rêves... Et au milieu de tout cela, un seul déclencheur. Un déclencheur abruti. Tout tournait dans son centrifugeur cérébral pour se réduire en une bouillie immonde et se mélanger. Et voilà qu'il était seul avec toutes ces choses, avec ces sentiments qu'il ne parvenait plus à refouler et un téléphone sonnant dans le vide. La belle affaire.

Il avait pourtant su que c'était une erreur dès qu'il avait poussé la porte de la chambre du blond cette nuit-là. Les envies avaient été plus fortes que d'habitude. Juste un peu trop fortes. Il avait voulu avec une ardeur encore inconnue ce corps qui s'offrait à lui, il l'avait désiré avec une chaleur ardente qui le consumait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il avait essayé de se calmer et de rester bien sagement dans son lit.

Lamentable échec face aux hormones en furie.

Il savait ce qu'il aurait dû répondre à la question de Naruto, mais il n'avait pas pu, pas réussi à se résigner à mettre sa fierté de côté et à avouer que oui, il désirait Naruto de plus en plus fort. Car le blond était son ami, et même s'il semblait plus que réceptif à ses gestes, tout cela impliquait bien trop de questions et de remises en cause, de chamboulements, d'aveux et autres broutilles désagréables, minces brindilles qui, misent bout à bout, formaient un buisson bien trop touffu. Vraiment beaucoup trop. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait au pied du mur. Ou peut-être au fond du gouffre. Allez savoir...

Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures que Naruto était parti, et autant d'heures que lui même fulminait et désespérait, fixant son téléphone portable comme s'il était son sauveur, sa bouée. Mais le pauvre appareil restait inlassablement muet. Sasuke avait arrêté de compter combien de fois il était tombé sur le répondeur de son ami, combien de « bip » il avait entendu. Il n'avait pas laissé de message. A quoi bon ? Il devait parler à Naruto, pas à sa boîte vocale.

Plus de vingt-quatre heures, puis plus de quarante-huit, alors qu'il lui semblait que ça faisait des mois. Il ruminait son erreur, sa faute, son pêché commit dans cet instant d'abandon et d'oubli qui l'avait perdu. Il retournait encore et encore le problème dans sa tête, et même dans les rares moments où il parvenait à dormir, des rêves plein d'angoisse envahissaient son esprit et il se réveillait dans un sursaut terrifiant, le dos dégoulinant de sueur. Il avait réfléchi pendant des heures et des heures. Il avait trouvé quinze moyens différents de quitter la ville pour refaire sa vie ailleurs, quatre pour faire croire à sa mort, douze d'en finir en utilisant seulement les objets à disposition dans l'appartement, dix-huit bonnes raisons de ne pas s'excuser auprès de Naruto, mais vingt-cinq raisons de le faire, une seule solution, et aucun échappatoire.

Il était piégé, acculé, coincé, fait comme un rat, ou toute autre expression signifiant qu'il n'avait absolument plus le choix. Il détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation et son estomac se serrait rien qu'à l'idée qu'il allait devoir ranger sa fierté d'Uchiha au placard pendant quelques temps sous peine de voir sa vie s'écrouler complètement. Il devait parler à Naruto, et lui ouvrir la porte barricadée de son cœur retranché. Il devait lui dire pourquoi et comment, et depuis combien de temps il se refusait à consommer l'irrésistible envie qui hantait sa chair. Lui dire qu'il ne voulait que lui, même si c'était peu normal de désirer ainsi son frère de bataille dans la lutte de la vie.

Mais il avait prit sa décision, car il ne pouvait plus reculer, plus rembobiner.

Intense détermination noyée dans la terreur oppressante.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique endroit où Naruto pouvait être et il allait le chercher sans perdre plus de temps. La route était assez longue, et il en avait pour plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir rejoindre la petite propriété où vivait celle qui hébergeait sans aucuns doutes le blond en ce moment.

C'est en tremblant qu'il tourna les clés et démarra sa voiture. Et il commença à avaler les kilomètres, bouche affamée impatiente d'arriver au dessert.

ooooooooooooo

Naruto était bien plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis des mois, ici, dans la maison qui était son refuge d'oiseau chassé du nid. Ici il n'y avait pas de soucis, pas d'embarras et pas de question. Seulement de la joie teintée d'un peu de peine, un amour sans borne et la tranquillité.

Ici, il était bien, chez lui, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas très longtemps. Sasuke n'était pas du genre patient et il se doutait que bientôt sa paix, qu'il pensait bien méritée, allait prendre fin. Le brun savait parfaitement où le trouver puisqu'il n'avait de toute façon qu'un seul endroit où aller. Ici était son lieu de refuge et de repos, un lieu où tout mettre de côté le temps de se relever pour reprendre la bataille. Mais il savait que bientôt celui qui le poursuivait le rattraperait. La traque était lancée.

Ça faisait deux jours, Naruto savait qu'il n'allait plus tarder. Il devait aller « la » prévenir qu'il ne resterait plus très longtemps chez elle. C'est devant la petite tombe discrète trônant au fond du jardin que le blond trouva sa grand-mère de cœur, celle qui avait toujours été là et qui le serait toujours tant que le monde voudrait bien d'elle.

_ Tu es venue le saluer ?

_ Oui. Ce vieux pervers doit s'ennuyer tout seul. Ça lui fait du bien de voir une aussi belle femme que moi, tu ne crois pas ?

_ C'est vrai.

_ Tu as rallumé ton téléphone ?

_ Non. Mais c'est inutile. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Sûrement dans la journée. Demain au plus tard.

_ Tu le connais mieux que moi. Tu es sûr de toi ? Je devrais peut-être déplacer mes pots de fleur au cas où il y aurait de la casse.

_ Tu n'as pas de pots de fleur, baa-chan...

_ C'est vrai. Et donc, tu penses que cette fois sera la bonne ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais si cette fois ne lui a pas suffit, rien n'y fera. Il a dépassé la limite et il m'a poussé à bout.

_ J'espère pour toi qu'il a ouvert les yeux. Ça fait longtemps que tu l'attends.

Naruto espérait que sa fuite avait servi à quelque chose, qu'elle l'avait au moins ébranlé. Il le croyait et l'espérait. Sasuke n'avait pas esquissé un geste quand il avait fait son sac, comme s'il était en état de choc. Il n'avait même pas semblé conscient de sa lèvre entaillée et du sang qui s'en écoulait et qui tombait, une goute après l'autre, sur les draps blancs fantomatiques imbibés de l'odeur aimée. Tout avait semblé irréel. Tout semblait encore l'être. Il entendait encore résonner le coup de tonnerre de la porte qui claque, comme un coup donné à leur nid éventré.

L'issue approchait, la fin de la chasse. Naruto savait que si Sasuke rembobinait encore sa machine à aimer, il rendrait les armes car il était las de mener une bataille où l'ennemi ne faisait que se retrancher encore et encore pour ne pas se laisser atteindre. En plus, l'ennemi était têtu et borné, même si on avait rarement vu une bataille aussi sexy.

Il s'était assis sur une vieille chaise faite d'un bois mité à l'ombre de la terrasse. Une légère brise venait lécher sa peau à intervalles réguliers. Des cigales, cachées quelque part sur un arbre voisin, emplissaient son crâne de l'écho de leurs crissements. C'était encore le matin, l'heure où tout s'éveille mais où rien n'est plus endormi. Un peu plus de dix heures, mais pas encore onze, et le soleil cherchait déjà à faire fondre des hommes. Il n'avait plus rien à faire qu'attendre, lente gestation de son « mal en patience ».

Matinée qui s'étale sous un soleil-rôtissoire.

Quand enfin une voiture qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se gara dans la cour en faisant crisser le gravier, Naruto sentit l'anxiété l'envahir, forte et écrasante, comme un raz de marée de chaleur et de peur. Car ici se jouait le bonheur et la quiétude de leur avenir à deux et leur ivresse ou bien la solitude d'un futur simple où chacun serait seul pour regretter l'autre. Sasuke descendit de la voiture et laissa la portière ouverte mais ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Les clés étaient encore sur le contact. Il fit un pas puis deux, et il le vit. Il se figea, statue d'arrogance contenue et d'indécision apparente. C'était ici que tout se jouait, l'apothéose ou le fond du gouffre, et il hésitait, car le moindre faux pas pourrait être fatal. Il lui semblait que ces quelques mètres le séparant du blond étaient jonchés de pièges à loup et de traquenards camouflés prêts à le déchiqueter sans pitié.

Le blond, lui, n'en menait pas plus large que le brun, conscient que tout dépendait de ce qui allait arriver. Sasuke était suspendu au bord de la falaise. Soit il tendait la main pour que Naruto l'aide à remonter, soit il lâchait prise lui-même et attendait le choc. Ils se regardèrent longuement, comme si tout allait se résoudre en un dialogue muet de regards de merlans frits.

Aucun des deux ne sût qui fit le premier pas, mais d'un commun accord invisible ils avancèrent un pied, puis un autre. Sasuke ne dût d'arriver sous la terrasse avant que Naruto n'ait pu la quitter qu'à ses plus longues foulées. Le blond leva les mains et le brun les captura. Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais le brun la lui referma.

Un baiser de passion où les langues s'enchaînent. Un baiser voluptueux qui fait tourner la tête.

Le blond ne remarqua même pas qu'ils reculaient jusqu'au poteau soutenant l'avant-toit, il remarqua seulement qu'il était coincé entre celui-ci et le corps de Sasuke. Les mains de l'autre tenaient toujours les siennes, plus par les poignets mais par leurs doigts entremêlés. Puis d'un coup, il lui sembla que Sasuke avait mille et une mains qui étaient partout à la fois, sur sa nuque, ses côtes, ses hanches, dans son dos, tandis que les siennes, toujours deux et pas mille, se tenaient cramponnées au t-shirt du brun, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Puis les lèvres se relâchèrent pour se trouver à nouveau et recommencer leur interminable ballet qui se finit en une étreinte qui laissa le blond pantelant entre les bras de son presque-amant. Celui-ci lui sourit, d'un sourire d'Uchiha qui retroussait les coins de sa bouche en une courbe élégante. Il y eut un seul mot suspendu au milieu du silence.

« Rentrons »

Et ils rentrèrent. La voiture démarra et repartit vers le nid des oiseaux blessés maintenant réparés.

Le trajet se fit en silence, dans une atmosphère lourde et fébrile, comme si un seul mot avait le pouvoir de tout casser, de tout détruire. Il ne fallait pas, car recoller les morceaux deviendrait alors impossible. L'heure n'était plus aux paroles, elle était aux promesses silencieuses de tant de toucher et de caresses que jamais ils ne s'en remettraient. À la certitude qu'ils perdraient la tête une fois seul dans leur nid de chats ronronnant. Alors ils rentaient. Ensemble. Car c'est ici un jeu qui se joue à deux.

Cette fois-ci, la porte qui claque avait un tout autre sens. Elle ne voulait plus dire « Je m'en vais » mais « Ça y est, nous sommes seuls ». Il y eut des pas titubants et des halètements, des mains qui touchent, des lèvres qui caressent et des langues qui chatouilles et taquinent puis s'enroulent. Et une autre porte qui claque. Celle-ci leur disait « Vous pouvez y aller ».

Naruto fut stoppé dans sa chute par le matelas mou. Les yeux de Naruto ne parvenaient pas à quitter ceux de Sasuke et il avait largué les amarres dans cet océan d'encre noire. Le regard du brun était fiévreux et brûlait de mille feux qui consumaient le pauvre blond qui s'acharnait à découvrir le plus possible de peau de son compagnon pour la dévaster de baisers.

Un t-shirt vola, puis un deuxième, lâché de tissus parcourant la pièce et crash inévitable. Le reste suivit, un pas grand chose qui faisait toute la différence et qui laissait maintenant leurs corps presque à nu et avides l'un de l'autre.

Naruto avait chaud. Chaud de lui et chaud de sa peau embrasée qui allait le détruire. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il périrait dans l'agonie superbe de cette moiteur érotique. Les peaux frottaient lascivement l'une contre l'autre et le brun s'en délectait. Ses mains, presque amoureuses, parcourraient les courbes, exploratrices de collines et valons que jamais encore elles n'avaient approché de si près. L'été était chaud, mais la chambre était devenue un désert aride et l'enfer nichait dans le creux de leurs reins.

Leurs corps couverts de sueur se découvraient avec avidité, s'explorant et s'essayant à ce jeu splendide qui les emportait, et les déhanchements accompagnaient la mélodie des gémissements de plaisir.

Les dernières barrières sautèrent, infimes, mais cachant pourtant l'essentiel. Elles glissèrent le long de leurs jambes pour rejoindre leurs compatriotes tombés au combat. Le dernier crash avant l'explosion.

Puis il y eut beaucoup, beaucoup de salive, et une dernière question informulée, car les mots seraient déplacés, une demande de permission...

L'acquiescement et puis...

Et puis l'amour.

L'amour doux et l'amour tendre. L'amour chaud et moite. L'amour au bout de la langue. L'amour qui vous retourne et qui vous rend fou. De la douleur puis le plaisir qui les dévaste encore et encore.

ooooooooooooo

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et l'un deux avait trouvé la force d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre et d'enclencher le ventilateur qui avait alors entrepris ses allers et retours entêtés. Naruto était affalé sur le lit, la tête sur le torse de Sasuke. La main du brun passait distraitement dans les cheveux blonds tandis que son propriétaire fixait le plafond. Il semblait qu'était brisé le silence et venu le temps des mots. Pas ceux qui sont forts et déchirent, mais des doux qui expliquent.

_ Sasuke ?

_ Hn ?

_ Pourquoi tu as commencé ?

_ Je ne pensais pas que ça se reproduirait.

_ Pourquoi ça s'est reproduit ?

_ J'essayais de ne pas y penser, d'oublier et de tout pousser loin dans un coin. Tu es chiant tu sais ? Tu es le gars le plus insupportable que je connaisse.

_ Merci pour le compliment.

_ C'est illogique, et, de fait, profondément énervant que ce soit toi malgré tout. Ça devrait être une fille pas trop gourde, jolie et calme qui ne braillerait pas à longueur de temps et que je n'aurais même pas besoin de remettre à sa place, elle me comprendrait plus ou moins, et on construirait quelque chose de bien. Rien de fabuleux, mais au moins bien. Et il faut que ce soit un abruti de blond qui me retourne de l'intérieur à ce point-là.

_ C'est original comme déclaration.

_ Je n'aime pas faire dans le conventionnel.

_ Si tu recommences tes conneries, je te colle mon poing sur la gueule, j'espère que tu en es conscient.

Sasuke, amusé, poussa le blond, le délogeant de sur son torse, et se pencha sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres rougies par leurs exploits encore récents. Terrible aphrodisiaque que la bouche de l'être aimé, car déjà Naruto sentait l'enfer poindre à nouveau dans le creux de leur couche. La nuit promettait d'être encore très agitée et la température allait à nouveau grimper.

L'été était vraiment caniculaire, réchauffé par les mots d'amours des deux chats qui ronronnent.


End file.
